Por hablar en sueños
by Argens Hebe
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha habla en sueños. Bien, eso no sería un problema cuando vivía solo, pero ahora que vive con su novio Naruto, puede hacer que revele alguno de sus más ocultos fantasmas.


Wenassssss!! Esta es una de esas paridas que se te ocurren cuando no haces nada!! La vagancia, que es lo que tiene. Espero que os guste, y gracias por leer!! Y si me dejáis un review, diciéndome si os gustó, mi agradecimiento sería eterno jajajajaja.

**Por hablar en sueños…**

_Naruto se hallaba despierto, mirando la luna desde los brazos acogedores de Sasuke. Ya llevaban casi un año saliendo, y medio viviendo juntos, la gran mansión Uchiha ahora les acogía a ambos y Sasuke se alegraba por ello, aunque no lo dijese explícitamente. Le encantaban esos momentos, sintiendo la suave brisa de verano, mirando aquella luna encantada y rodeado por los protectores brazos de Sasuke._

_El moreno acababa de volver de una misión, y se notaba que le había echado de menos, porque nada más poner un pie en casa, al ocaso, se había abalanzado sobre él, besándole con frenesí. Un mes era demasiado tiempo; y ambos se habían dejado llevar por la pasión, desnudándose de camino al gran cuarto que compartían, dejándose caer en la enorme cama entre gemidos y besos. Sonrió, normalmente, ellos iban alterando posiciones, pero cuando alguno tenía una misión, el seme era siempre Sasuke, no sabía porqué, creía que era su forma de hacerle ver que le había echado de menos. Y tampoco era que él se quejase…_

_Oyó un murmullo a su lado y volvió la cabeza, pensando que había despertado a su novio. Pero este seguía profundamente dormido, atónito, Naruto frunció el ceño, creyendo estar imaginando cosas. Pero no, ahí estaba de nuevo. El rubio ahogó una risita: cualquiera hubiese dicho que el baka hablaba en sueños! Y unos sueños de los más interesantes, por su estado actual. El Uchiha tenía una erección bastante importante, y una sonrisa divertida cruzó el rostro del zorrito mientras escuchaba atentamente intentando captar las palabras del moreno._

_Oh, dios… mmm, oh, seguid así… los dos_

"_Está soñando con un trío!!" se exclamó Naruto internamente, alucinado ante los gemidos de Sasuke "y al parecer se lo pasa en grande!! Con quién será? Espero por su bien que no sea con esa plasta rosa que le sigue a todas partes!!" se dijo el rubio, sin dudar por un momento que él era un tercio de aquel trío._

_Mmm, más fuerte... oh, sí… rubitos – dijo con un gemido y se arqueó voluptuosamente._

"_Con que rubitos, eh? Bueno, eso excluye a Sakura… Quién podrá ser? Ino… tal vez, o Tsunade… eughhhhhh" Naruto hizo una mueca intentando alejar esa imagen de su mente. Escuchó más atentamente, pero las palabras de Sasuke se hacían más inconexas y entrecortadas._

_Gnn… Naruto… zorritos… dos.. Míos… - a Naruto le salió una inmensa sonrisa; parecía que el moreno tenía una vena perver._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Se acercaba su aniversario, y Sasuke se hallaba en un gran dilema: no sabía qué regalarse a su rubio novio. Hacían un año juntos, y aunque al moreno no le importaba demasiado, con tal de que siguieran juntos, sabía que para Naruto era una fecha especial. Así pues decidió que lo mejor sería, aunque fuese un tópico, una cena romántica y algún tipo de joya. Seguía rompiéndose la cabeza cuando lo vio. Perfecto, ya tenía el regalo.

El gran día llegó y había quedado con Naruto a las ocho, para ir a cenar temprano y después seguir con la celebración en casa, una sonrisilla lúbrica se extendió por su rostro; esa sería su parte favorita. Se arregló con esmero. Se puso un vaquero oscuro, algo desgastado por partes, y una camisa negra que sabía que le hacía ver de infarto. Se calzó y se puso la chaqueta, también negra, y se decidió a esperar abajo a que Naruto bajase.

El rubio siempre tardaba un buen rato en arreglarse, y aquella vez no fue la excepción, pero poco después, su amor bajaba por las escaleras y él se dijo que había merecido la espera. Iba guapísimo y le provocó excitación solo mirarse; se controló, pero se lo comió con la mirada: los pantalones negros de vestir, ajustados a sus largas piernas, remarcando su perfecto trasero, y su camisa azul cielo, abierta hasta medio pecho y con las mangas remangadas hasta el codo le daban un aspecto arrebatador.

Perdón por hacerte esperar, Sasu.

Te aseguro que ha merecido la pena – susurró éste en su oído.

Y con eso le besó profundamente, metiéndole la lengua hasta el esófago, a lo que el rubio respondió con ganas. Se separaron jadeantes, y con una sonrisa que solo ponía cuando estaba con él, Sasuke le ofreció el brazo y ambos se fueron hacia el restaurante riéndose y bromeando. La cena fue genial, ambos adoraban la compañía del otro, y se pasaron discutiendo de broma como siempre y hablando de chorradas gran parte de ella. La comida era buena, y estuvieron charlando hasta tarde. Cuando volvían, abrazados a casa, Sasuke dijo

Tengo un regalo para ti.

Yo también – sonrió Naruto, con una sonrisa que le gustó mucho al Uchiha – Pero, lo he dejado en el cuarto.

Mmmm, creo que primero veremos ese – murmuró el moreno mientras mordisqueaba la oreja de su novio.

Cómo quieras. – gimió el rubio.

Ambos se apresuraron a llegar hasta su casa, y allí hasta el cuarto. Cuando estaban ya dentro, Naruto se volvió con una luz en sus ojos y comenzó a besar a Sasuke lentamente, mientras iba desabrochando su camisa. El moreno no se quedó atrás, y profundizó el beso, haciéndolo más pasional, mientras arrancaba prácticamente aquella camisa del cuerpo de su amante. La suya no tardó en seguir el mismo camino, al igual que sus respectivos pantalones, ahora, ambos en bóxers, se besaron más profundamente todavía. Sus manos recorrían la espalda de Naruto, y las del rubio acariciaban con movimientos suaves su torso.

De pronto, sintió otro par de manos que le recorrían su espalda y unos labios que atacaban su cuello. Separó sus labios de los del kitsune y fue a darse la vuelta cuando Naruto dijo en voz sinuosa:

Sabes, Sasu? Hablas en sueños…

Unos sueños muy interesantes… - completó el cuerpo a su espalda.

Sus ojos se abrieron asombrados, y miró a su novio con la boca abierta. Este unió sus manos a su cintura, pero le permitió mirar hacia atrás, solo para encontrarse con el mismo rostro sonriente, el mismo pelo rubio desordenado y los mismo ojazos azules que le quitaban el sueño.

Así que ya ves…

Vamos a cumplir tu sueño, Sasu – susurró el Naruto de su espalda justo en su oído, con voz ronca que hizo que el moreno se empalmase.

Dios! Naruto – gimió mientras sentía unas manos traviesas bajando hacia su ingle.

Cual de ambos? – fue la respuesta de dos voces divertidas.

El moreno atrajo la cabeza del Naruto frente a él con fuerza y le besó con furia, con pasión desmedida, mientras el placer le recorría cuando el otro le besaba la nuca, los hombros y el cuello. Sus manos se dividieron, una bajó hasta el pene de uno de sus amantes mientras la otra agarraba con fuerza el culo del de detrás suyo, haciendo que este se pegase a su espalda y su erección se frotase contra sus nalgas. Gimió fuertemente dentro del beso mientras acariciaba lentamente el miembro de su novio.

Hizo que se acostase en la cama con suavidad y oyó que a su espalda, Naruto le indicaba que se pusiese de rodillas. Sabiendo por donde iban los tiros, bajó su boca hasta el ombligo del rubio tumbado en la cama, dejando siempre en alto su parte posterior. Lamió el abdomen del kitsune mientras sentía besitos bajando por su columna, y llegó a la erección de este, metiéndosela en la boca de una. Naruto gritó, y Sasuke ahogó un gemido escandaloso al notar como una lengua traviesa lamía su raja y hacía círculos entorno a su entrada. Comenzando a chupar y a recorrer aquel falo ante él, se sintió desbordado por el placer cuando notó una lengua en su interior.

Naruto enredó sus manos en su pelo, haciendo que aumentase el ritmo de su boca sobre su pene, mientras a su espalda, otro Naruto seguía moviendo su lengua en su interior y acariciaba a su vez sus nalgas. Poco después, el primer Naruto cogió una de sus manos, que estaba en su cintura y se la llevó a la boca, para lamer con sensualidad tres de sus dedos. Un ronco gemido brotó de Sasuke, haciendo que su garganta vibrase y que el rubio dejase los dedos libres para gritar. El moreno llevó sus dedos hacia la entrada del rubio y le preparó rápidamente, pues unas manos traviesas a su espalda habían llegado a su erección y estaba a punto de estallar. Cuando tres de sus dedos tocaron la próstata del rubio, este estalló en su boca, haciendo que este lo recogiese y lo tragase con delicia.

Sasuke… - gimió el Naruto de detrás, mientras se posicionaba en su entrada. Poco después, de una potente embestida, se metía hasta el fondo.

DIOS!! NARUTO!!

No te vas a ocupar de mí, Sasu – dijo el que tenía bajo él, arqueándose y haciendo que todo su cuerpo se tocase.

Mírale – susurró el Naruto a su espalda – Dios, está listo para que lo cojas. De verdad me veo así en la cama?

Oh, puedes apostar que sí! – dijo el moreno, besando con furia al de su espalda, mientras apartaba con suavidad las piernas del otro rubio y se colocaba.

Los tres gritaron cuando el moreno entró en el cuerpo de Naruto. Y poco después, cuando este empezó a moverse, los otros dos, encima suyo, comenzaron sus embestidas, coordinándolas para hacerlas al tiempo, haciendo que el de abajo gritase en éxtasis, y los otros dos gimiesen con fuerza. Poco duraron así, las sensaciones eran tan intensas y placenteras que terminaron por correrse con fuerza tras unas bien dadas estocadas.

Se dejaron caer todos, sus cuerpos entremezclados en la cama y respirando afanosamente. Sasuke besó con ternura a los dos Narutos, poco antes de que uno de ellos desapareciese; lo que le dejó con su novio entre los brazos que le miraba con una gran sonrisa.

- Gracias – susurró, sin dejar de besar la piel morena del chico.

- No hay de qué, espero que te haya gustado – rió el rubio – yo al menos lo he disfrutado.

Ha sido el mejor regalo que podría imaginar.

Habrá que repetirlo alguna vez.

Oh, sí, muchas, muchas veces!

Vicioso.

Eh!

Pero, bueno, alguna vez tendrás que ser tú el que haga el bunshin. – dijo medio dormido Naruto.

Mmm, no sé. – le picó el moreno – la multiplicación siempre se te ha dado mejor a ti.

…Baka.

Te quiero, Naru.

Y yo a ti, Sasu – con un bostezo se acomodó entre sus brazos y dijo en un murmullo – pero mañana quiero mi regalo.

Por supuesto, mi kitsune, por supuesto.


End file.
